happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Summer Bummer
Summer Bummer is a fanon episode of HTF. In this episode, three ghosts help Josh change his perspective of summer. Roles Starring *Josh Featuring *Specter *Watts *The Ghost Appearances *Toad *Trippy *Superspeed *Rose *Chompy *Flash *Snappy *Kringle Plot Trippy, Superspeed and Rose are seen playing with a sprinkler during a hot summer day. Meanwhile, Toad knocks on Josh's house to ask if he wants to play. Soon he comes inside to find Josh with his head by a large fan. Josh tells him that he hates summer. Shocked by this, Toad tries to warn him about the "ghosts of summer", but Josh refuses to believe it. That night, Josh sets his air conditioning to high before going to bed. Later it becomes very cold and Josh, awakening from his sleep, discovers his blanket has been taken. He sees the ghost of summer past, Specter, holding the blanket in his hand. He flashes time back to reveal a young Josh ordering ice cream in the beach during summer. A flock of hungry seagulls pester him, leaving the snacks to melt in the sun. Josh slips over an ice cream puddle and the gulls begin attacking him. Josh tries to open a window which is frozen shut, so Specter leaves. The ghost of summer present, Watts, then makes a scene. He tells Josh this is just one consequence for wasting electricity. He shows that Josh's AC is using up the power in the city. A streetlight goes out, causing Chompy and Flash to crash. In the shower, Snappy becomes steamed red as his bathroom fan stopped working. Now shivering, Josh tries to apologize. Watts takes Josh to a future without summer, somehow caused by Josh's mistake. Because of this, schools are always open and everybody is bored. Since fans and ACs are now outlawed, the place has become a desert. Watts succumbs to a rattlesnake bite and The Ghost takes his place. Josh feels regretful of what he's done, but The Ghost points to a makeshift grave next to him. It turns out that the grave was for the future Josh, who sank in quicksand. The Ghost pushes Josh himself into the quicksand and cackles as he sinks to his demise. Josh wakes up in horror. He sees Toad and Trippy about to go to the beach, but the door is frozen shut. Josh rams into the door several times until finally bursting it open. They are surprised at Josh's newfound respect for summer and happily invite him to come. Meanwhile, Kringle discovers Josh's AC has left the place looking like a winter wonderland, so he decorates it with a Christmas theme. The three ghosts see they have another summer-Scrooge to deal with. Deaths #Chompy and Flash crash into each other. #Snappy is boiled by his shower. #Watts dies of rattlesnake venom (later revives). #In the alternate future, Josh sinks in quicksand. Trivia *The entire episode is a parody of "A Christmas Carol". Instead of Christmas, it focuses on Summer. *This episode was inspired from RespectTheDisney's (creator of Josh) hatred of summer. *This marks the first time The Ghost appears without Cryptie. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 45 Episodes Category:Featured